Insults Can Go a Long Way
by person127
Summary: The first full moon after James, Peter and Sirius discover Remus's secret PLEASE REVEIW!


"Now Class. We will be starting our lessons on dark creatures the ministry thinks you should know about. Today, we will being our lesson on werewolves." Professor Stinnett announced. James looked over at Remus who was clenching his quill so tightly his hand was pure white. He had also gone a ghostly white. Why did we have to learn this now? James thought. The day of the full moon.

"Werewolves are a dangerous deadly creature that is shunned from society, may I add for a good reason too." Remus's face was now red with anger, and he was still using a death grip on his quill. Stinnett continued.

"Every month a regular human, turns into a deadly awful beast on the full moon. The process of becoming a werewolf is extremely painful, but in my opinion they get what they deserve." James, Peter and Sirius were now just as angry as Remus now. James remembered what Remus told them last month what it was like to become one, when James, Sirius and Peter found out he was a werewolf.

"After they turn into the savage beast, they don't remember who they are. They thirst for human flesh and will bite or kill whoever is closest." This lesson droned on for about an hour. Sinnett kept rambling on about how they are worthless, not human creature that deserves all the pain they get. Sirius remembered all the scars on Remus's back and how his entire body was basically torn apart. He remembered how Remus told them how the bite he got from when he was seven still pains him every time he sleeps. Sirius looked over at Remus who was clenching his quill and looking like he was going to explode. At the end of the lesson Stinnett announced the homework. "I want a foot long essay about your opinion of these savage beasts, turned in next defense lesson. Next lesson will be on how to kill a werewolf. Stay in the castle tonight. It's a full moon. Class dismissed." Remus kicked back his chair letting it fall to the floor as he stormed out of the room. The rest of the marauders followed him. It was the last class of the day and they headed up to the dorm.

When they got there, Remus threw his stuff on his bed and punched the wall, breathing hard.

"You ok Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine." He growled. "I'm going to have a talk with McGonagall about the lessons though. I have to go. Moon is rising early tonight."

"See you later mate. We'll wait the hospital wing for you."

"Thanks." He whisked out of the dorm and the three marauders could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. An hour or two later, they were looking out the window, waiting for him to come out.

"Guys! There he is." Peter exclaimed.

They all looked at him and Madam Pomfery make their way to the whomping willow. "The moon's coming up." Sirius said. A blood-curdling, anguished scream filled the air. Sirius stared at not particular place, his face going white. The screaming continued, one cry after another, not stopping. Sirius looked over at James who was crying and Peter who was a deathly white. Sirius shook with fear. How could their friend go through that much pain? He didn't deserve it. The three marauders were planning to go to sleep and then wake up in time to greet their friend but they just sat on their beds listening to one howl after another.

"The lecture today must be affecting him." James said in a horse whisper.

"Yeah." Sirius replied. He glanced at the window again. "The sun is coming up."

"Finally!"

They heard a wolf howl turn into the same anguished scream. Tears streamed down all three of their faces this time. James pulled out his invisibility cloak and they made their way down to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry boys, Remus is not here. He's visiting his sick-"

Sirius cut her off, "We know he's a werewolf. Please let us see him." He pleaded.

"Oh. Of coarse, right this way." She led them into the wing and to the last bed. James gasped.

There was their friend. Remus lay there unconscious, with gashes all over his body.

"He had a rough night. I don't know why."

"Professor Stinnett talked to us on how werewolf's are evil creatures who don't deserve to live and deserve the pain they get."

Madam Pomfery gasped. "How dare she talk like that! She know about Remus, and she talks like that when she knows he is sitting right there? I'm going to have a talk to Dumbledore about her. Do you have any chocolate? That always helps cheer Remus up."

"We came prepared." Peter handed her a chocolate cake, and several chocolate bars and frogs.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know where you got all this from. Would you like to stay with him till he wakes?"

"Yes please." James said.

"Good. I'm very pleased that Remus has friends as great as you three."

"We're lucky to have him." Sirius replied.


End file.
